


Get your Vitamin C

by cactuscrunked



Category: jojolion, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Blow Jobs, Grandpa sex, In-Laws, Let the grandpas fuck, M/M, drunk, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscrunked/pseuds/cactuscrunked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Damo’s encounter with the Higashikata’s went differently. Damo comes back the next day but Hato isn't home... </p><p>For the sake of this fic I’m selectively forgetting that the Higashikata’s have a big fence around their house with a gate with probably an intercom because… yolo who cares</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get your Vitamin C

The moment he heard that his daughter was engaged to a man he hadn’t even met before, Norisuke Higashikata’s heart filled with rage, which quickly transformed into a nagging kind of anxiety that kept eating away at his heart. His daughter, the famous top model Hato Higashikata, hadn’t even told him she was engaged. She hadn’t even told him she had a boyfriend. There were probably much more things she hadn’t told him about. Although he often described himself as a yankee with a soft spot who wouldn’t wear shoes inside his car out because he did not want to make the floor mats dirty, he had always been afraid his daughter would marry some kind of rough raff scraggly ass thug.

From the hallway he could hear the voice of his 24-year-old daughter. The pater familias shifted his ass on the sofa to forget about the stressful feeling in his stomach but it wouldn’t settle down. He stood up from the couch and walked towards the hallway in order to meet his daughter’s fiancée. “Come on Kan-chan!” he heard Hato’s voice echoing through the hallway. “I’m gonna show you my familyyy~”. Hato entered the living room, holding the hand of the man who walked behind her. Norisuke swallowed and felt a brick dropping in his stomach. Behind her stood a small man with a horseshoe moustache on his upper lip and something that resembled a tiny goatee on one of his chins. His salt-and-pepper colored hair, slicked back above his wrinkly forehead, looked really thin and greasy and Norisuke could see tiny, beady-looking eyes staring through the tinted glass of the aviator sunglasses the man was wearing. He had always been afraid of this. The man’s hands trembled as he pushed a box of off-brand chocolates in Norisuke’s hands. “M-my name is Damo Tamaki. I’m 23 years old and I own a d-drycleaning store here in Morioh. I-it’s n-nice to meet you,” the man stuttered.

A lot of thoughts went through Norisuke’s brain but he couldn’t bring himself to speak the noble words: “23 years old? My old wrinkly ass.” In his heart he tried to feel happy for Hato. Hato was really picky with men. She’d had a few boyfriends before but sooner or later she broke up the relationships over the most petty reasons, so Norisuke was surprised that this rude, old-looking man with the scraggly hair and his crappy sunglasses had appealed to his daughter’s tastes. Maybe true beauty was really on the inside. 

The rest of the evening didn’t really flow smoothly but at least not much incidents happened after his youngest son Joshuu messed-up Damo’s haircut by aiming the cork of the champagne bottle at it, and Hato carefully combed back Damo’s greasy locks with her thin, ladylike fingers. Ah, and Damo also broke a chair but with a few clicks on Joshuu’s smartphone Norisuke had already ordered a spare one on the internet. After tripping over the doormat and shattering expensive Danish design vase by bumping his ass on a table, his daughter’s fiancée had safely left the house. Tomorrow would be a Sunday and Norisuke hadn’t planned anything so he’d have a relaxing day. At least, that’s what he thought.

The sun was setting, filling the living room with an orange glow. Norisuke’s children had left the house to go for some ice-cream on this beautiful evening. The pater familias dropped himself on the couch and grabbed the remote, skipping through the channels to find something interesting. There was nothing of his interest playing so out of boredom he settled for a cooking show. Norisuke didn’t pay much attention to the lady on television cutting up some tomatoes and lettuce, and looked through the big panes of glass on his left at the panorama of the coast, and the orange lighting that reflected on the waves of the ocean underneath a deep-brownish sky.

The shrill sound of the doorbell made Norisuke spring up from his cosy place on the couch. His children just went out for ice-cream and unless something happened they wouldn’t be home this soon. Maybe some annoying salesman who wanted to sell him some ugly vase or health products or some other irrelevant ‘useful’ kitchen rubbish that would probably end up gathering dust somewhere in a cupboard. The doorbell rang again. Maybe it was his children? Norisuke stepped towards the hallway. He was way too tired to turn down another whiny salesman and wished he wouldn’t have to face one of those.

“What’s up, old man?” He heard a familiar husky voice when he opened the door. A short, wrinkly, fat figure was standing in the doorway. His daughter’s fiancée, Damo Tamaki. Calling /him/ an old man. Ew. “Hato isn’t home, if you wanted to see her. She’s out in town.” Norisuke hoped his daughter’s fiancée would give up and go home. Instead the scraggly hooligan with his spiky tracksuit smiled. “If you let me inside I could wait until she gets home.” How rude! Damo nudged his left hand inside his jogging pants to itch his asscheek, sticking forwards his right hand, which was holding a glossy paper bag. “This is for you.” Norisuke held up the bag and peeked with one eye at the contents. Something that looked like a bottle of liquor. “It would be a shame to let you wait outside,” sighed Norisuke, “Come on in.” He didn’t have the energy to send the smelly old fucker off his turf. Damo flung himself on the couch with a loud-sounding ‘poof’, claiming the place where Norisuke was sitting before. His favorite place. Norisuke felt an upwelling rage. His daughter’s fiancée was a living micro-annoyance.

“You look like you’ve had a busy day, Norisuke.” If Damo only knew he was feeling tired because of him… what an annoying guy. Nori secretly hoped Hato would be done with him soon and ditch him so he didn’t have to deal with Damo’s shenanigans anymore. It’s not like the man did anything wrong to him? He was just rude and he broke a few objects in his household but Norisuke was so done with him. Maybe it was just a stereotype but he wished Hato got engaged to someone more gracious and careful.

(…)

Two old men getting giddy over alcohol, it would have been a scene from a crappy buddy movie if it weren’t for the fact that Norisuke was drinking together with his daughter’s greasy boyfriend of whom he had a big dislike. Damo was playing with the balls in Norisuke’s hair and ran his fingers through it. Suddenly he heard Damo whisper, his tongue swollen, blowing his breath which smelled like alcohol into Norisuke’s face. Damo grabbed Norisuke’s arms, pressed his nose horribly close to his and whispered something.

“D-daddy…” 

Norisuke really hoped the couch would collapse underneath both of them, so he would have an excuse to get out of this awkward situation. But nothing happened, just Damo’s smelly breath in his nose. He tried to push his son-in-law, who was probably the same age as him, away but Damo was rather heavy and the motorics of the old man didn’t really do what he wanted. The more he tried to push him away, the more Damo thought he wanted a cuddle and he wrapped his arms around him. Having Damo’s soft body almost strangling him was weird… what would Hato think of this if she got home and saw both of them almost wrestling on the couch? Damo didn’t let go of him and nuzzled his head against Norisuke’s puffy jacket. Nori wondered if those bumps on his head didn’t hurt for him.

Something bristling against his cheek, Damo had changed position and was now carefully exploring Norisuke’s cheek. If he had known getting kissed by someone with a slight moustache felt like sandpaper he’d have shaved his off years ago. For someone who looked so horribly ill-mannered Damo sure changed when he got drunk. All cuddly. Norisuke felt Damo’s drooly lips sliding over his cheek, leaving a slimy trail. He couldn’t move because Damo was leaning on him with most of his weight. He could sense rugged hands descending to his back, his shoulders moving startled as Damo groped his ass through his jeans. In the background he could still hear a lady explaining which vegetables you should absolutely never use in salads while the sky above the ocean turned a darker shade of blue.

The large body covered in a tracksuit started to sag down onto the floor and Norisuke thought the strange man had collapsed in drunkenness but when he looked down on the carpet he saw Damo Tamaki crawling upwards again, his large hands trying to hold onto the couch. The large hands didn’t reach for the couch however. Norisuke’s body shivered in a reflex as a meaty hand touched his stomach through the shirt he wore underneath his puffer jacket. The hand trailed downwards and another hand joined it to undo his belt buckle, followed by the soft sound of the tiny metal teeth of the zipper being slid open. He didn’t know whether his head was spinning because of the alcohol or because of Damo cradling his hand around Norisuke’s dick, letting his thumb rub over the head in circles. “Daddy is so big,” Damo murmured while the length in his hand swelled under his touch. With his other hand he reached between Norisuke’s legs, separating them, and leaned forward with his shoulders. 

An uncomfortable sense of panic welled up inside the pater familias as he could feel Damo’s tongue running over the head of his dick, like a slithering slimy snail, massaging the shaft with a plump hand as he sucked the tip. Damo softly slipped more of Norisuke’s length into his mouth and Nori was amazed how much of it he could take. He kept sucking without looking up at his girlfriend’s father. Norisuke didn’t try to look at Damo’s greasy face and tried to remember what the last time was he got a blowjob. He couldn’t remember. The old man let out a moan in pleasure as Damo put more pressure on him with his tongue. It would be an ideal situation if he could forget that Damo Tamaki was the one getting him off.

(…)

Although Damo crawled on the ground earlier because he couldn’t stand up straight, he managed to swallow neatly. Norisuke’s mind was in a daze. His legs felt weak and he felt like it would be impossible to get off the couch now. With a quick run of his tongue Damo cleaned up the rest of Norisuke’s dick and put it carefully back in his pants and closed the fly of his pants with a quick zip, like someone dressing up a baby before going outside in the snow. In a relaxed daze, Norisuke laid his head down on one of the pillows and stared at Damo, who was still on his knees on the thick carpet. Behind the coffee table the lady had finished making her salad – who actually watches these shows? The internet is full of salad recipes and there’s also cookbooks. Some boring commercial about insurance started playing. 

The doorbell rang. Slowly, the man who just sucked his dick got up from the carpet. "That’s Hato-chan, right? And your other children." Damo walked towards the hall in a perfectly straight line. Norisuke’s mouth almost fell open. Damo turned around in the doorway leading to the hall and let his tongue slide over his lips. “Did you really think I couldn’t hold my liquor? You underestimated me, Norisuke Higashikata.”

The metallic sound of a turning doorknob. “Kan-chan? It’s youuuu~!” Hato squealed. From his position on the couch, Norisuke could see the silhouette of Damo wrapping his arms around Hato. “Surprise darling, I’m already here. Your father is very tired so he’s on laying the couch. You brought ice-cream for me? That’s so sweet. I didn’t expect less from my beloved Hato-chan~.” To Norisuke’s horror he saw his daughter’s fiancée kissing his daughters cheek with the same lips he just used to suck his cock, and to make it worse, he also dared to squeeze her ass while he was helplessly staring at them from the couch. To make it even worse, Damo was savoring big scoops out of the tub of melon-flavored ice-cream that was supposed to be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lalo for proofreading! <3
> 
> Damo/Nori and Damo/Yotsuyu have become two of my new fav Jojolion pairings. Damo/Yotsuyu would be so cute. Araki drew them on a boat together so who knows... :^)


End file.
